The Sweetest Tale
by anchovyy imutt
Summary: Donghae, bagiku, kau adalah satu-satunya kisah terindah dalam hidupku./Hyuk, aku harap kau tahu. Bahwa kau juga akan selalu jadi satu-satunya kisah terindah dalam hidupku./tentang bagaimana dua orang yang saling mencinta, namun dikalahkan oleh takdir./HAEHYUK/BL/oneshot/romance/angst/


**The Sweetest Tale**

**Author** : Anchovyyimutt

**Disclaimer** : The story is mine! Do not re-write, copy-paste, translate into any other languages, etc.

**Rating** : T

**Genre** : romance/angst/hurt/comfort

**Warning** : Siapin tisu! (kalo perlu)

**Pairing(s)** : Haehyuk~

**Cast** : Donghae, Eunhyuk (minor - Kyuhyun, Henry)

.

.

April 1, 2015

.

.

.

Anchovyyimutt presents

.

.

.

**The Sweetest Tale **© Anchovyyimutt

.

.

.

**Don't Forget to Review!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

.

.

.

Mau dikatakan apalagi...

Kita tak akan, pernah satu

Engkau disana, aku disini

Meski hatiku, memilihmu...

"_Kalian...tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama."_

_"Huh? Maaf...apa, Anda yakin Anda tidak salah membaca kartu, nyonya?"_

_"Apa kau meragukan ramalan tarotku, anak muda? Asal kau tahu, ramalanku selalu tepat."_

_"B-bukan begitu...nyonya, tapi..."_

_"Kalau kau memang tidak percaya, kenapa repot-repot masuk kemari? Apa kau berharap aku akan mengatakan kebohongan yang indah, begitu?"_

_"Hei,nyonya. Kenapa kau malah memarahinya? Bukankah kami juga sudah bayar? Seharusnya kau bisa bicara baik-baik. Mentang-mentang kami anak SMA, kau mau menipu kami kan?"_

_"Terserah apa katamu! Aku sudah me__gingatka__n kalian, terserah mau percaya atau tidak. Dan asal kau tahu, anak muda. Kaulah yang akan menjadi penyebab rusaknya hubungan kalian."_

_"Hei nyonya. Kenap__a k__ata-katamu makin melantur? Apa ini karena kami sesama lelaki, begitu? Lalu kau asumsikan kami tidak bisa bersama? Asal kau tahu, sejak kecil kami tidak terpisahkan! Dan hal macam itu sudah tidak kami pedulikan! Yang jelas aku-"_

_"Donghae, sudahlah...tahan emosimu. Biar bagaimanapun kan nyonya ini lebih tua dari kita. Kita harus menghargainya..."_

_"Aish! Baiklah, terserah! Lebih baik kita tidak masuk tempat seperti ini lagi! Ayo keluar! Kita keliling night market saja Hyuk!"_

_"Nyonya, maaf atas emosi temanku tadi...aku permisi..."_

_"Tunggu, anak muda"_

_"Ya, nyonya?"_

_"Temanmu yang diluar itu...akan memberikan luka__ yang__ dalam padamu. Nanti akan ada saat, dimana kau harus merelakannya pergi..."_

_"B-baik,nyonya...terima k-kasih. Saya...permisi dulu..."_

Eunhyuk's POV

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Aku terbangun karena suara alarm, sekaligus suara gedoran pintu kamarku yang makin intens.

"Hyuuung! Eunhyuk hyung cepat bangun!"

Kutarik selimutku, menutupi seluruh tubuhku rapat-rapat dan berusaha kembali tidur. Bukannya aku malas-malasan atau apa, tapi aku memang baru tidur jam dua pagi tadi. Ini karena ada penghuni baru yang terus saja menangis, minta kembali pada ibunya, yang tentu saja tidak akan terjadi. Ibunya baru saja meninggal dua hari yang lalu, dan kerabatnya memutuskan untuk 'menitipkannya' pada kami.

Kami? Ya, kami. Aku, Eunhyuk, merupakan salah satu pengurus di panti asuhan ini, sekaligus penghuni panti asuhan. Aku sudah tinggal di panti asuhan ini sejak bayi, tidak tahu identitas orang tuaku.

Sebenarnya, ada seorang kepala panti asuhan, tapi dia sudah meninggal sejak dua tahun lalu. Sejak saat itulah dia memberikan wewenang mengurus panti asuhan ini padaku, dibantu oleh beberapa relawan yang datang kesini tiap hari.

"Hyuuuung! Bangun! Pria tampan itu datang lagi kemari! Dia sedang mengobrol dengan Henry!"

Mataku sontak membuka sempurna mendengar kata 'pria tampan'. Kuposisikan tubuhku duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Debaran kuat itu pun tiba-tiba dapat kurasakan.

Ya, itu karena aku tahu siapa 'pria tampan' yang dimaksud. Dan debaran ini, jangan asumsikan ini sebagai perasaan kasmaran atau sejenisnya. Justru, ini adalah debaran rasa sakit yang telah lama berusaha kuhilangkan.

Tiba-tiba, sekelebat ingatan tentang mimpi yang kualami pun muncul. Lagi-lagi mimpi tentang masa laluku bersama pria itu. Aku benci saat harus mengingatnya kembali.

"_Hyuk, tidak bisakah kau mengerti?! Ini adalah impianku! Selain bersama selamanya denganmu, ini adalah impianku yang lain! Tidak setiap hari seorang produser menawariku rekaman Hyuk! Apalagi dia juga mau mengadopsiku!"_

"_Tapi, Donghae…bukankah kita sudah sama-sama berjanji? Kau bilang akan rela melepaskan impianmu itu untukku…"_

"_Kau egois sekali! Kita ini sudah lulus SMA, tidak bisakah kau berpikir sedikit lebih dewasa? Lagipula kau bisa ikut bersamaku kalau aku sudah sukses nanti!"_

"_Apa…maksudmu?"_

"_Itu adalah kata-kata yang terucap sebelum kita tahu betapa berartinya arti uang dalam hidup kita. Lihatlah keadaan kita sekarang. Ibu Kepala Kim tidak akan hidup selamanya, dan kita harus bisa menghidupi diri sendiri saat waktu itu tiba!"_

"_A-aku yakin, kita bisa…kita tidak harus meninggalkan tempat ini, Hae. Bagaimana dengan anak yang lain? Mereka masih kecil, kita sudah berjanji untuk menjadi pelindung mereka…"_

"_Pikiranmu itu, terlalu naïf Hyuk. Maaf, tapi kesempatan ini, tidak bisa aku lepaskan."_

"Hyung!"

Jeritan Kyuhyun yang makin nyaring menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. Anak ini, masih kecil tapi suaranya tinggi sekali. Segera aku berlari menuju pintu, membukanya cepat-cepat.

"Kyuhyun, apa tadi kau bilang?"

"Pria tampan itu datang lagi hyung, kali ini dia bawa hadiah banyaaak sekali untuk kami.", Kyuhyun bercerita dengan sangat bersemangat, kulihat di tangannya ia sudah menggenggam beberapa mainan baru.

Pasti dari pria itu.

"Ya sudah, hyung mandi dulu. Apa kau sudah mandi? Nanti kalau hyung selesai hyung akan menemuinya…"

"Oke hyung! Bye bye!"

Aku tersenyum tipis melihat Kyuhyun yang berlalu dengan antusias. Tapi sayangnya, antusiasme Kyuhyun tidak bisa aku rasakan untuk diriku.

Sejujurnya aku benci jika harus menemui pria itu lagi. Tapi mau bagaimana, sekarang akulah yang bertanggung jawab atas panti asuhan ini. Dia sudah menghilang selama tujuh tahun, kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba sering berkunjung kesini? Belum lagi statusnya sebagai seorang selebriti, terkadang mengundang kegaduhan yang tidak perlu di sekitar panti asuhan ini.

Donghae…sebenarnya apa maumu? Kenapa kau kembali? Bukankah kau sudah membuat keputusanmu, dulu? Apa kau mau menghancurkan hatiku untuk kedua kalinya?

"Hai, Hyuk. Kau terlihat lesu sekali pagi ini? Apa kau mimpi buruk?"

Kududukkan diriku di bangku taman yang cukup panjang ini,bersama dengan dua orang lain yang sudah disini sejak tadi. Entah kenapa, setelah mandi air hangat tadi, aku sama sekali tidak bisa menjernihkan pikiranku. Yang ada, aku malah semakin pusing memikirkan tentang pria di sampingku ini.

'Ya, aku mimpi buruk. Dan itu semua karena kau.', ingin sekali rasanya kuucapkan kata-kata itu. Tapi apa boleh buat, ada Henry di sini.

"Henry? Kau sudah merasa lebih baik?"

"Ya, terima kasih sudah menemaniku semalaman hyung. Dan Donghae hyung juga, terima kasih sudah mengajakku ngobrol tadi…"

Henry membungkukkan badannya, seraya berlalu masuk ke dalam panti asuhan. Bisa kulihat bahwa ekspresinya masih menunjukkan kesedihan. Tapi syukurlah, dia sudah bisa sedikit tersenyum.

Sekarang hanya tinggal kami berdua di bangku taman ini. Canggung sekali rasanya. Terlebih lagi, ini baru seminggu kami bertemu kembali sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu.

"Ehm…Hyuk?"

"Ya?"

Kujawab sesingkat mungkin, tanpa melihat ke arah Donghae. Pandanganku tetap kupusatkan memandangi langit biru yang cerah.

"Kau tahu kan, aku tidak bisa sering-sering kesini?"

"Ya, bukankah kau sekarang adalah bintang besar? Jadwalmu pasti padat sekali.", ada sedikit nada sindiran dalam kalimatku. Tapi sepertinya, Donghae tidak merasakannya.

"Itulah sebabnya, ada yang ingin aku minta darimu."

Sontak kutolehkan pandanganku pada Donghae, terheran-heran dengan pernyataannya barusan. Memangnya aku pernah meminjam apa darinya? Seingatku, dulu kami memang selalu berbagi barang, tapi semua itu sudah kami tuntaskan sesaat sebelum Donghae pergi dulu.

"Apa aku lupa untuk mengembalikan sesuatu padamu?", kupandang wajah Donghae dengan tanda tanya besar di pikiranku.

Kalau boleh memilih, aku lebih suka Donghae tidak kembali lagi kesini. Keadaan kami tidaklah sama seperti dulu, dan dengan kembalinya Donghae, itu hanya akan membuka luka lama yang berusaha kututup rapat. Karena aku yakin, kami tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama.

Seperti yang peramal itu pernah katakan pada kami.

"Hyuk, kumohon, ikutlah denganku."

Tidak ada kata yang terucap dari bibirku, yang ada hanya debaran aneh itu yang kembali muncul. Aku memang kaget dengan pernyataan tiba-tiba dari Donghae, tapi jujur saja, bukannya aku sama sekali tidak menduga dia akan mengucapkannya. Toh, memang Donghae pernah berjanji padaku akan membawaku bersamanya saat dia sukses nanti.

Aku tahu, Donghae hanya ingin menepati janjinya padaku. Tapi…keadaannya sudah lain sekarang. Sudah terlalu lama Donghae pergi dari sisiku, dan sudah terlalu banyak hal yang tidak dia ketahui.

"Aku tidak tahu, perkataanmu itu serius, atau kau sekedar ingin berusaha untuk menepati janjimu. Tapi maaf, aku tidak bisa menerima tawaranmu."

Kulihat, Donghae menatapku dengan pandangan tidak percaya dan sedikit kecewa.

"Kenapa Hyuk? Kau tidak serius kan dengan ucapanmu? Apa kau masih marah padaku? Apalagi yang harus kulakukan agar kau percaya ketulusanku, Hyuk?"

Kuhela nafas berat, kuraih tangan Donghae dan kugenggam cukup erat. Aku menggelengkan kepala, sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaannya barusan.

"Kalau boleh jujur, rasa sakit itu masih ada di hatiku, Donghae. Tapi tetap saja, aku tidak bisa marah padamu. Semenjak kecil, sampai sekarang, kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku padamu. Dan itu sama sekali tidak berubah. Tapi…situasi nya lah yang sudah berubah…"

"Kalau begitu kita rubah situasi itu. Aku tahu akulah yang bersalah. Tapi tolong, ijinkan aku untuk menyembuhkan luka yang sudah kubuat, Hyuk…"

"Donghae, tolong mengertilah. Kita sudah tidak ada hubungan apapun sekarang. Tolong lupakanlah masa lalu, dan kuharap kita bisa menjalani kehidupan masing-masing dengan baik…"

Tidak terasa, mataku mulai berair. Berusaha kutahan air mataku ini, agar tidak menetes sampai ke pipiku. Aku tidak ingin semakin membuat Donghae terbebani dengan berusaha berada di sisiku kembali.

Sudah sangat jelas, hubungan kami sudah lama berakhir. Jika boleh dikatakan, kami hampir sama seperti orang asing sekarang. Banyak perubahan yang terjadi, dan memaksakan kehendak hati kami hanya akan menambah luka kami berdua.

"Pergilah, Donghae. Aku yakin kau sangat sibuk sekarang, jadi tidak perlu menyia-nyiakan waktumu untuk datang ke panti asuhan ini terus menerus. Kau tenang saja, aku akan hidup dengan baik bersama dengan penghuni panti asuhan yang lain…"

Aku beranjak dari bangku taman, berlalu pergi tanpa menghiraukan Donghae yang masih memanggil namaku.

Maafkan aku, Donghae. Tapi inilah yang terbaik untuk kita berdua.

"_Hyukkie! Lihat apa yang kubelikan untukmu!"_

"_Uwaaa es krim vanilla! Darimana kau dapat uang untuk membelinya, Hae?"_

"_Heheh…tadi sepulang sekolah aku membantu paman tukang semir sepatu sebentar, dan dia memberiku beberapa lembar won!"_

"_Pantas saja tadi kau tidak mau pulang bersamaku!"_

"_Heheh, maafkan aku ya, Hyukkie? Tapi aku Cuma ingin memberikan hadiah spesial di hari ulang tahunmu! Kau kan dari dulu ingin sekali beli es krim vanilla~"_

"_Eung! Terima kasih, Hae! Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan hadiah ulang tahun pertama darimu ini! Ayo, kita makan es krimnya sama-sama!"_

Donghae's POV

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan sebelumnya padamu? Sekarang keadaannya sudah berbeda…akan lebih baik kalau kau tidak datang lagi kemari…"

Sekali lagi, kudengar jawaban dingin Eunhyuk. Sudah hampir tiga minggu aku terus berkunjung ke panti asuhan ini, dengan harapan untuk membawa Eunhyuk pindah bersamaku. Aku sudah mengatakan niatanku ini pada orang tua angkatku, dan mereka tidak merasa keberatan.

Sejujurnya, selama tujuh tahun ini, aku tidak bisa menghilangkan bayangan Eunhyuk dari kepalaku. Setiap lagu yang kuciptakan, setiap penampilan panggung yang kujalani, aku pasti akan selalu teringat pada Eunhyuk.

Ada penyesalan yang teramat dalam yang kurasakan, sungguh. Rasanya ingin sekali kuulang semuanya, kembali ke masa di mana hanya ada kegembiraan di antara kami berdua. Jika tahu akan begini jadinya, akan kupikir kembali keputusanku saat itu.

Tadinya, aku berpikir Eunhyuk yang merasa sangat tergantung padaku, tidak akan keberatan untuk menungguku. Aku punya keyakinan bahwa dia tidak akan selamanya marah padaku.

Dan memang benar, sama sekali tidak tersirat kemarahan dari dirinya. Semenjak kedatangan pertamaku tiga minggu lalu, belum pernah sekalipun Eunhyuk melampiaskan kemarahannya karena kutinggalkan. Mungkin dia memang sempat terkejut dan tidak percaya, tapi entah kenapa yang kulihat saat itu malah kesedihan yang terpancar dari wajahnya.

"Hyuk, kumohon sekali lagi, ikutlah bersamaku. Kita akan tinggal bersama, dan aku berjanji, kita tidak akan pernah terpisahkan lagi…"

"Terakhir kau mengatakan itu, keesokan harinya kau pergi dari panti asuhan ini…"

"Dan itu adalah kebohon terbesarku, aku minta maaf karenanya. Tolong biarkanlah aku menebus kesalahanku, tolong jangan abaikan aku seperti ini Hyuk. Marahlah, merasa kesal lah, tapi tolong jangan abaikan aku."

"Pergilah, Donghae…"

Ekspresi itu lagi.

Sekali lagi, aku melihat ekspresi kesedihan itu terpancar dari wajah Eunhyuk. Entah kenapa, tapi ekspresi itulah yang makin membulatkan tekadku untuk membawa Eunhyuk bersamaku. Aku tidak ingin, dia terus memperlihatkan ekspresi itu. Aku ingin membuatnya bahagia. Menebus tujuh tahun yang telah kulewatkan.

"Besok, aku akan pergi ke Hongkong untuk shooting film baru. Aku tidak akan pulang ke Korea sampai lima bulan ke depan, Hyuk…."

"Itu lebih baik….", jawab Eunhyuk dingin. Tapi bisa kurasakan, ada sedikit rasa terkejut dalam ucapannya, seolah-olah dia tidak ingin aku pergi.

Berarti aku masih punya kesempatan.

"Besok, aku tunggu kau di airport, Hyuk. Pesawatku berangkat pukul sebelas siang. Aku harap, kau akan datang…", ucapku singkat.

Setelahnya, kulangkahkan kakiku, bermaksud untuk meninggalkan panti asuhan. Namun tiba-tiba saja, kurasakan Eunhyuk menahan tanganku saat aku berbalik darinya. Kupandang wajahnya lekat, tergambar sedikit pengharapan di wajahnya.

Apa ini artinya dia bersedia pergi denganku?

"Jika kau sudah kembali dari Hongkong, tolong, jangan datang kemari lagi. Dan maaf…aku tidak bisa menemuimu di airport…"

Aku masih tidak percaya Eunhyuk mengucapkan kata-kata itu padaku. Bukankah tadi aku melihat ekspresi wajahnya, yang sepertinya berharap untuk menerima ajakanku?

"Tunggu, Hyuk.", kutahan Eunhyuk yang ingin berlalu masuk ke panti asuhan. "Aku, akan tetap menunggumu besok…"

Kukecup dahinya cukup lama, sebelum akhirnya berbalik pergi tanpa memandang wajah Eunhyuk. Entah kenapa, kecupan itu terasa sangat berarti bagiku. Rasanya, aku ingin terus mengingat kecupan singkat yang kuberikan pada Eunhyuk itu sampai kapanpun. Rasanya, seperti aku tidak rela untuk melepaskan kecupanku itu.

Hyuk…kuharap kau akan datang besok.

"_Hae! Kemana saja? kukira kau tidak akan datang! Aku sudah menunggumu lama sekali!"_

"_Heheh, maaf ya Hyukkie, tadi aku membantu paman tukang semir sepatu…"_

"_Kau ini, selalu saja senyum-senyum seperti itu. Aku ini kan sedang marah! Dan lagi-lagi, kau lebih mementingkan paman itu…"_

"_Hyukkie, kau….tidak sedang cemburu pada paman kan?"_

"_Apa? Untuk apa aku cemburu padanya? Dasar Donghae bodoh! Aku membencimu! Pergi sana!"_

"_Hyukkie, tunggu! Aku juga sayang padamu!"_

Lima bulan kemudian, third person's POV

Donghae meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku, seraya terus memikirkan seseorang yang memenuhi otaknya selama dia berada di Hongkong. Perjalanan dari Hongkong cukup melelahkan juga ternyata.

Belum lagi, ditambah pernyataan mengagetkan Donghae sesaat setelah presscon untuk film barunya berakhir.

"Tolong langsung ke panti asuhan biasa…", kata Donghae pada supirnya sesaat setelah dia memasuki mobil mewahnya.

Rasanya Donghae sudah tidak sabar ingin segera bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya. Entah kenapa, setelah membuat keputusan sulit itu dan mengumumkannya ke media, Donghae merasa sangat lega. Mungkin karena akhirnya, dia bisa bersama dengan orang yang telah memenuhi seluruh hatinya selama ini.

Donghae telah memutuskan untuk mundur dari dunia keartisan. Pernyataan itu, telah dia sampaikan secara terang-terangan kepada manajemennya dan kepada media. Pada awalnya, banyak pertentangan yang terjadi. Namun, Donghae tidak peduli. Karena ia itu telah memikirkan mengenai hal ini secara matang, hingga akhirnya membuat sebuah keputusan.

Jujur saja, Donghae memang kecewa saat Eunhyuk tidak datang menemuinya sebelum dia berangkat ke Hongkong lima bulan yang lalu. Namun hal itu tidak dihiraukan oleh Donghae, karena yang terpenting baginya saat ini adalah mengobati rasa rindunya pada Eunhyuk.

Jika pun Eunhyuk tidak mau menerimanya, Donghae akan terus berusaha sampai dia luluh. Donghae rela melakukan apapun, bahkan tinggal bersama Eunhyuk kembali di panti asuhan, asalkan Eunhyuk mau menerimanya kembali.

"Paman, kau pulang saja dulu. Nanti akan kuhubungi jika aku butuh sesuatu…"

Donghae menenteng tas ranselnya dan menutup pintu mobil, lalu berbalik memasuki panti asuhan dengan langkah riang.

Namun langkahnya terhenti sesaat setelah dia menginjakkan kaki di taman panti asuhan.

"Kenapa hawanya suram sekali?", gumam Donghae keheranan.

Matanya menangkap sosok Kyuhyun dan Henry yang sedang bermain ayunan beberapa meter darinya. Seulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya, melihat Henry yang akhirnya bisa tertawa, meskipun terlihat sekali masih dia tahan.

"Kyu! Henry!"

Donghae berlari menghampiri kedua anak tersebut.

"Hyuuung!", keduanya menghambur ke pelukan Donghae, dibalas dengan pelukan Donghae yang tak kalah eratnya.

"Hyung, kau kemana saja? kenapa lama tidak kesini?", Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Maafkan hyung ya. Beberapa bulan ini hyung ada syuting film. Tapi kalian tenang saja, mulai saat ini, hyung akan terus menemani kalian!"

"Uwaa, benarkah? Itu artinya hyung akan kesini tiap hari?"

"Lebih baik lagi, hyung memutuskan untuk tinggal disini dengan kalian!", sahut Donghae riang.

Ketiganya tertawa bersemangat, merasakan kedekatan satu sama lain. Mungkin, karena mereka bertiga sama-sama tidak punya orang tua kandung yang merawat mereka, jadi mereka merasa memiliki kesamaan.

"Oh iya, di mana Eunhyuk hyung?"

Entah kenapa, sesaat setelah Donghae melontarkan pertanyaan tentang Eunhyuk, wajah keduanya berubah jadi sedih. Bahkan, mata Kyuhyun terlihat berkaca-kaca, dan Henry sudah mulai menangis.

"H-hei….kenapa kalian menangis?", Tanya Donghae heran. Dan jujur saja, perasaannya sekarang sangat tidak enak.

Apa terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Eunhyuk? Apa Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk pergi dari panti asuhan ini agar tidak bertemu Donghae lagi?

"Donghae…", sontak Donghae menoleh kea rah sumber suara yang memanggil namanya.

"Bibi Jung?"

Bibi Jung adalah salah satu relawan yang selalu aktif untuk membantu di panti asuhan, dan Donghae sudah mengenalnya cukup akrab.

"Bisakah kau ikut denganku? Akan kujelaskan di dalam…", kata bibi Jung lirih.

Setelah berpamitan dengan Kyuhyun dan Henry, Donghae pun mengikuti bibi Jung dalam diam. Tidak seorang pun dari keduanya berusaha untuk memecahkan keheningan. Mungkin, karena keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Donghae sendiri, dia sibuk bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi. Namun, pikirannya teralih saat mereka mulai menyusuri koridor dalam panti asuhan, dan Donghae melihat banyak foto Eunhyuk dan anak panti asuhan dipajang di dinding-dingdingnya. Tanpa sadar senyum terukir di wajah Donghae.

Namun, alisnya mulai mengerut saat dia melihat foto-foto Eunhyuk dengan masing-masing anak panti asuhan terpajang, dengan kata-kata indah yang ditempelkan di bawahnya, yang kebanyakan menungkapkan bagaimana berartinya Eunhyuk bagi mereka.

Sontak, mata Donghae melebar saat mereka sampai di ujung koridor. Di sana, tepat di depan Donghae, terpajang foto besar Eunhyuk yang sedang tersenyum. Jantungnya terasa seperti terhenti tiba-tiba. Donghae pun tanpa sadar menjatuhkan tas ransel yang tersampir di bahunya. Dia berjalan perlahan mendekati foto yang diletakkan di atas meja itu, berharap dugaannya salah.

"B-bibi J-Jung…ap-apa…maksudnya ini?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari bibi Jung, namun tiba-tiba saja dia merengkuh Donghae dalam dekapannya.

"Donghae, maaf. Maaf karena aku tidak memberitahukan ini lebih awal padamu. Maaf, karena kau tidak sempat mengucapkan salam perpisahan padanya…", bibi Jung mulai tersedu-sedu, sedangkan Donghae hanya berdiri mematung, jiwanya seolah sudah meninggalkan raganya.

Apa maksudnya.

"Eunhyuk…sudah tiada. Dia meninggal sebulan yang lalu. M-maafkan aku…karena aku tidak sanggup untuk memberitahukan ini padamu sebelumnya. Tapi aku ingin kau tahu…bahwa sampai akhir hayatnya pun, Eunhyuk menganggapmu sebagai orang terpenting bagi hidupnya…"

Setelah mengatakan itu dan menyelipkan secarik surat di tangan Donghae yang masih mematung, bibi Jung melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Donghae sendiri, memandangi foto Eunhyuk.

Dengan keadaan yang masih setengah sadar dan tangan yang bergetar, Donghae membuka surat itu. Pandangannya tidak fokus dan terlihat kosong, namun dia berusaha untuk membaca surat yang ditulis Eunhyuk itu.

_Donghae, apa kabar? Saat kau membaca surat ini, itu berarti aku sudah ada di surga. Maafkan aku, karena tidak bisa berpamitan secara layak padamu. Bahkan, sebenarnya aku berniat untuk tidak berpamitan, karena aku tahu itu hanya akan membuatmu sedih. Dan sungguh, aku tidak ingin kesedihan terpancar di wajahmu saat mengingatku._

_Surat ini, sebenarnya aku tulis hanya untuk berjaga, jika seandainya kau memutuskan untuk kembali ke panti asuhan. Meskipun aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk tidak kembali, aku yakin kau tidak akan menghiraukanku, bukan? Heheh._

_Kau pasti bingung kan, kenapa aku bisa meninggalkan dunia secepat ini? Sebenarnya, aku sendiri juga tidak bisa menerimanya saat pertama tahu tentang penyakitku ini. Tapi mau bagaimana, ini tetap tidak terhindarkan._

_Kau masih ingat kan, kata-kata peramal yang dulu pernah meramal nasib cinta kita berdua? Sebenarnya, aku selalu percaya akan kata-katanya. Sesaat setelah kau meninggalkan panti asuhan, aku jatuh sakit, hingga akhirnya Kepala panti Kim terpaksa membawaku ke rumah sakit. Dan saat itulah, kami tahu tentang penyakitku. _

_Aku menderita leukimia, Hae. Dan tidak ada cara untuk bisa menyembuhkannya. Saat itu, aku merasa sangat hancur, terlebih kau telah meninggalkanku. Tapi apa kau tau hal yang membuatku kuat dan mau menerima kenyataan ini pada akhirnya? _

_Aku mengingat saat-saat indah bersamamu, dan tanpa sadar, aku punya kekuatan untuk tetap bertahan, menunggu, hingga saatnya tiba kau menjemputku, seperti janjimu._

_Tapi entah kenapa, setelah kau benar-benar datang untuk menjemputku, aku malah merasa takut. Aku takut, jika aku malah akan menyakitimu nantinya. Aku terus memikirkan, bagaimana jadinya dirimu jika kutinggalkan nantinya?_

_Saat itulah akhirnya kuputuskan, bahwa aku tidak boleh egois untuk kedua kalinya. Kuputuskan untuk tidak menerimamu kembali, kuputuskan untuk tidak membiarkanmu menanggung beban beratku ini. Terus kulontarkan kata-kata dingin padamu, dengan harapan kau akhirnya akan menyerah dan membiarkanku sendiri sampai saatnya aku pergi tiba._

_Dan saat berpamitan ke Hongkong itulah, aku merasa akhirnya terlepas dari siksaan berat. Siksaan yang memaksaku untuk tidak mengungkapkan betapa besarnya rasa cintaku padamu._

_Donghae, aku tidak mengharapkan bahwa kau akan kembali ke panti asuhan setelah pulang dari Hongkong. Tapi jika kau memang benar kembali, maka kuucapkan terima kasih. Terima kasih, karena aku jadi tahu aku lah yang selalu ada di hatimu, hingga saat terakhirku. Dan maaf, karena aku tidak bisa memberikan kenangan terakhir yang indah untukmu._

_Donghae…saat kau membaca surat ini, artinya aku sudah merelakanmu untuk pergi. _

_Dan itu artinya, kau juga harus merelakanku untuk pergi. Kejarlah masa depanmu, Hae. Tolong, jangan terus hidup dalam bayangan kisah kita yang telah berlalu._

_Aku harap, kau akan bisa membuat kisahmu yang baru di masa depan. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, bahwa kau telah memberikan banyak kenangan indah untukku. _

_Bagiku, kau adalah satu-satunya kisah terindah dalam hidupku._

_Eunhyuk._

Tanpa sadar, airmata Donghae yang sejak tadi tertahan, menetes begitu saja setelah membaca surat Eunhyuk. Entah kenapa, dadanya terasa sangat sesak, seolah sulit untuk bernafas.

"KENAPA?! KENAPA KAU MENINGGALKANKU HYUKKIE?! KENAPA KAU EGOIS SEKALI?! Bagaimana aku bisa terus berjalan setelah ini? Sudah kuputuskan untuk melakukan semua melepaskan semuanya untukmu, tapi sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan?! Kenapa jadi begini?!"

Donghae menangis meraung-raung, semua luapan emosi, kesedihan, kehilangan, bercampur menjadi satu. Satu persatu penghuni panti asuhan mulai mendatanginya, memberikannya pelukan dan menangis bersamanya, berharap itu akan sedikit meredakan rasa hancurnya karena kehilangan.

Donghae's POV

"Hyukkie…apa kau sekarang bahagia disana? Apa sekarang kau bisa tersenyum bebas?"

Kutatap batu nisan di depanku, kuraba tanahnya lembut, seolah-olah aku masih bisa merasakan kehangatan Eunhyuk dari situ.

Hyuk…kuharap kau bisa mendengarkan isi hatiku ini.

Aku, akan merelakanmu untuk pergi sekarang. Aku harap, kau akan bisa lebih lega sekarang. Tapi maaf, aku masih belum bisa menuliskan kisah yang lain selain bersamamu. Biarkanlah aku mengingat kisah ini untuk sekarang, dan terbenam di dalamnya. Biarkan aku mengulang kembali tujuh tahun yang telah kulewatkan. Biarkanlah aku membayangkan hari-hari yang bisa kulewatkan denganmu selama tujuh tahun itu.

Hyuk, aku harap kau tahu. Bahwa kau juga akan selalu jadi satu-satunya kisah terindah dalam hidupku.

An : Terinspirasi waktu dengerin lagunya Raisa eonnie(?) yang Mantan Terindah lol. Berhubung saya kangen nulis di ffn, jadi ya…jeng jeng…jadilah ini ^^

Tapi belom yakin mau nerusin ff yang lain disini atau enggak. Jadi silahkan visit profil AFF saya, **cuteanchovyy, **buat jaga-jaga haha. Oke sekian dan terima kasih


End file.
